The present invention relates to specific imidazolonylquinoline compounds and to the use thereof in the inhibition, regulation and/or modulation of signal transduction by kinases, in particular ATM kinase, furthermore to pharmaceutical compositions which comprise these compounds, and to the use of the compounds for the treatment of diseases which relate to ATM kinase, in particular cancer.
The serine/threonine protein kinase ATM (ataxia telangiectasia mutated kinase) belongs to the PIKK family of kinases having catalytic domains which are homologous with phospho-inositide-3 kinases (PI3 kinase, PI3K). These kinases are involved in a multiplicity of key cellular functions, such as cell growth, cell proliferation, migration, differentiation, survival and cell adhesion. In particular, these kinases react to DNA damage by activation of the cell cycle arrest and DNA repair programmes (DDR: DNA damage response). ATM is a product of the ATM gene and plays a key role in the repair of damage to the DNA double strand (DSB. double strand breaks) by homologous recombination and non-homologous end-to-end joining (NHEJ). Double-strand damage of this type is particularly cytotoxic.
One of the constant features of tumours in humans is their genomic instability, where the specific defects of the DNA repair mechanism in most types of cancer are unknown to date. This instability represents the therapeutic starting point for chemotherapy, which has been predominantly practised for some time. In addition, there are a few syndromes in which the basic genetic influencing factor can be attributed to mutation, accompanied by a loss of function, of a gene which modulates the reaction to damage to the DNA double strand. This includes ataxia telangiectasia, which is caused by a defective ATM gene. A common feature of all these syndromes is that they cause extreme radiation sensitivity (Lavin & Shiloh (1997) Annu. Rev. Immunol. 15: 177; Rotman & Shiloh (1998) Hum. Mol. Genet. 7: 1555, incorporated in their totality herein by way of reference). ATM-defective cells are correspondingly sensitive to agents and measures which cause damage to the DNA double strand, which makes ATM an attractive target for chemo- and radiosensitisation in cancer treatment.
Although the molecules caffeine and wortmannin which were initially investigated against this background exhibited radiosensitisation, attributed, inter alia, to inhibition of ATM, they are, however, too toxic in vivo for possible therapeutic use. Staring from the chemical structure of the PI3K inhibitor LY294002, KuDOS Pharmaceuticals developed the first potent and selective ATM inhibitor: KU-55933 (2-morpholino-6-(thianthren-1-yl)-4H-pyran-4-one). This facilitated sensitisation to ionising radiation and DNA double strand-damaging chemotherapeutic agents (Hickson, I., et al. (2004). Cancer Res 64, 9152-9159, incorporated in its totality herein by way of reference). However, KU-55933 proved to be unsuitable for in vivo use, presumably owing to its high lipophilicity. Based on KU-55933, KU-60019 (2-((2S,6R)-2,6-dimethylmorpholino)-N-(5-(6-morpholino-4-oxo-4H-pyran-2-yl)-9H-thioxanthen-2-yl)acetamide) and KU-559403 (2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-N-[5-(6-morpholino-4-oxopyran-2-yl)thioxanthen-2-yl]acetamide) were developed with slight modification of the basic structure, enabling solubility and potency to be improved. In the meantime, it has been reported, for example, that it has been possible to sensitise glioblastoma-initiating cells for irradiation safely and effectively by KU-60019, from which it was concluded that KU-60019 is able to function for radiation sensitisation of a whole series of brain tumours (Vecchio D. et al. (2015), Int. J. Cancer 136: 1445, incorporated in its totality herein by way of reference).
The provision of small molecules which effectively inhibit, regulate and/or modulate signal transduction by kinases, in particular ATM kinase, is desirable and an object of the present invention.
It is furthermore desirable that kinase inhibitors of this type are selective, i.e. have no or significantly lower activity against other kinases. Thus, off-target effects or associated toxicities can be reduced.